Pawpotral and agent Ryan in halo
Chapter 1 Normal day Narrator: 1 day Ryan and his team where playing Halo against each other. Cade:I win! Ryan: Good game Cade. Cade:Thanks Ryan. Tyler:My turn guys. Ryan:Shore Tyler why not? Narrator: 5 mins later, Tyler:I won Against Cade! Cade:Do not get to happy man it just one time you beat me you just got lucky. Narrator:1 hour later the alarm goes off. Ryan: Whats the suituation Sam? Sam:Some terrists are stealing crates of money. Ryan: Okay Cade, Callum,Tyler, Luke and I will handle them. Sam: Good and good luck. Ryan: Thanks Sam. Narrator: 5 mins later at the scien Ryan and his team arrive. Ryan: Freeze and hands up! Callum: Drop those weapons. All terists: Never and start shooting. Callum: Or not. ( Starts shooting) Luke: Now what? Cade: We flash bang them. Ryan: Good idea Cade. Cade: Fire in the hole. (Throws a flash bang) Terrist 1: What the? Terrist 2: It was a flash bang! Terrist 3: A What? Terrist 4: Eat my mini gun.( Starts shooting) Ryan: That kind of worked. Tyler: Now we fire again right? Ryan: Yes Tyler unless you have any ideas. Tyler: I have no ideas. Luke: Wanna just call in back up? Ryan: Good idea Luke. (Calls Sam) Sam it's Ryan we are pin down we need back up send agents John, both Bens, David and Gigi to are postion asap. Sam: Okay Ryan I am sending them to you. Ryan: Good. (ends call) Narraator: 20 mins later the back up arrives. Ryan: John flank there left with Gigi and David. John: Okay Ryan And what about you? Ryan: I will flank with both Bens while the others provide cover fire. John: Okay and when do we flank? Ryan: Right now, guys fire at will! Narrator: The agents provide Ryan, both Bens, John, Gigi and Ben cover fire. Ryan: We have you surrounded drop your weapons! All Terorists: Okay you beat us. ( Drops there weapons) Narrator: The police arrive. Police 1: Nice job agents we should hire you guys for some operations. Ryan: Thanks guys, and we got to go. Police 1: Bye agents, have a safe trip back home. Police 2: Yeah have a safe trip back. Chapter 2 The portal Narrator: Ryan and his agents head back to there base. Sam : Did your mission go well? Ryan: The mission went well. Cade: Let's go play halo reach. Ryan: Okay let's play that. Narrator: They go down stairs to turn on the tv for halo but it does not turn on instead a portal opens sucking Cade, Ryan, Tyler and Luke in. Ryan: Where are we? Cade: Looks like halo. Tyler: Ryan your wearing halo armor. Luke: All of us are wearing armor from halo. Ryan: Cool I am wearing master chief armor. Cade: Look out, it's a Phantom carrying Elites, grunts and jackles. Luke: My weapons are the assault rifle and sniper rifle. Cade: Mines the rocket launcher and a DMR. Ryan: Mines a assault rifle and a magnum. Tyler: Mines the shotgun and the assault rifle. Ryan: Guys lets go take on that phantom and its army. Cade try to blow up as many enemys as possible Tyler try to close range kill as many as you can Luke stay back and snipe with Cade I will help close range kill as many as possible. Narrator: They defeat the grunts, elites and jackles easy then they see a falcon. Ryan: Do not shoot thats are pickup ship. Marine 1: Get in we will drop you off at base. Marine 2: Quickly get in before more covenant show up. Narrator: Ryan and his team hop in and the ship goes to base. Chapter 3 Nobal team Narrator: Ryan and his team walk out of the falcon and see Nobal team. Marine: Carter these are Spartans we found. Carter: Who are you guys? Ryan: (Sees a spartan number pop up on the side of his screen) I am Spartan 301 and these are Spartans 302, 303 and 304. Carter: Hi spartans I am Carter Nobel teams leader this is nobal 2 aka Cat, nobal 3 aka , Jun nobal 4 aka Emile, nobal 5 aka Jorge and nobal 6. Narrator: Back in the real world the portal was still going but not growing. Sam: Andre call the pawpotral we tell them we have a suituation. Andre: I am on it Sam. ( calls the pawpotral) Ryder: ( picks up the phone) Hello Ryder here. Andre: Ryder it's Andre we have a suituation here we need your help. Ryder: We are on are way, no pups to big no pups to small! ( calls the pawpotral on there pup pad) Pawpotral to the lookout! All Pups : Ryder needs us! ( All head towards the elevator) Narrator: Marshall trips on Rockie and they both role and hit the other pups. Marshall: Well that was a strike. All pups ( except Marshall): ( Laugh) Narrator: The pups get suited up and jump out of the elevator. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Pups we have a suituation at E.R.A.T headquarters. All pups: Is everyone okay at the headquarters? Ryder: I do not know but I will need Chase if needed to sniff out what happened and Rockie to see if anything needs repairing. Chase: Chase is on the case! Rockie: Green means go! Ryder: Good paw portal is on a role! Narrator: They finally arrive at the base. Ryder: So whats the trouble? Andre: The problems down stairs.( shows them the portal)